Be Mine And You'll See
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: A collection of Werewolf!Hetalia character stories. The concept of mating is everywhere, and everyone seems to be finding a mate...except for Switzerland apparently, because he's neutral
1. PrefaceNotes

Be Mine (And You'll See)-by PS

Hello all, this story is about the Hetalia:Axis Powers characters, as werewolves!

I've made up some stuff about them, and taken other things from previous werewolf lore that I have read about.

These are the pairings that I like, so please don't be mean if you don't like them. At the beginning of each chapter I'll tell you what pairing it is about.

I'll try to make all of the stories different, but some might have a few re-run things in them.

Alright, things to know about my werewolves:

1.) I always make my seme (dominant) characters the werewolves, I like possessive boyfriends...

2.) The first borns of a werewolf family are always werewolves, sometimes the second borns can be as well, but this does not happen very often.

3.) Not all families are werewolf descended!

4.) Each werewolf has a biological mate that nature assigned to them; the pull to their mate is irreversible and if the human side does not do anything then the wolf side will step in.

5.) Werewolf characters can talk or communicate with their animal side; it is like having a split-soul, one is not complete without the other.

6.) Werewolf characters can actually turn into wolves; their coat color and breed depends on their appearance, not their personality.

7.) PLEASE DON'T STEAL THIS CONCEPT!

I may be sort of slow on writing some of these, but I will continue to make them. Each pairing will have one chapter for themselves, so some chapters may be longer than others.

Thank you so much for giving this a chance, and I hope there are others like me that love werewolves and Hetalia combined.


	2. Join Me in my Den

**Pairing: SuFin**

Join Me in my Den (And We'll Leave the Rest Behind)-by PS

Berwald didn't know how he realized that Tino was his mate, it was just a kind of feeling, something inside of his soul, telling him that the Finn was his and his alone.

It wasn't easy protecting Tino though, the little spitfire seemed to draw a lot of attention to himself with his kind attitude and cheery expressions.

After they had escaped from Denmark and Mathias Berwald started to assert himself into his mate's life; they lived together, Berwald provided for them, and the two kept a cub together, true, it wasn't their own flesh and blood of their creation, but Peter was theirs nonetheless.

Berwald and Tino were the perfect mates, except, of course, for the the fact that they were not being intimate with one another.

Berwald had seen the lingering looks though, those dark eyes watching him whenever he looked away; it was like Tino somehow instinctively knew that he was meant to be with Berwald, that they were mates.

Tino already knew that Berwald was a werewolf on top of things as well. Living with Mathias, whom was also a werewolf, and Lukas stranger things were bound to happen.

He accepted this trait easily, making sure that proper precautions were taken during the full moon, that Peter was safe in his room, that Berwald had plenty of space to roam.

Living in the middle of the woods made it easier on all of them, plenty of space, no one around to bother them, and many things to do to pass the time.

Berwald had told him werewolf lore plenty of times, making his eyes glow with wonder and intrigue. It was the tale of mating that really struck a cord in him though; he had often wondered if Berwald would find a mate, leaving both him and Peter behind despite his tales of Tino being his 'wife.'

And then, one day, close to the full moon, Tino found out that Berwald did have a mate, he was just closer than he thought...

Peter was away at Arthur's for the weekend, and Tino was in the kitchen, cleaning up after he and Berwald's dinner.

Berwald stood by the window, staring out at the pale moon that was dancing across the sky; Tino glanced over at the Swede, "is something wrong?"

Berwald continued staring out the window, "do't know. Maybe."

Tino furrowed his brows and wiped his hands off on a spare dishtowel, untying his yellow apron, "is it about the full moon? I can reset up the fencing if you're worried about it, I mean-"

"No. 'M worried 'bout me. 'Nd you."

Tino blinked, surprised, "me? Why?"

Berwald finally turned around, "I m'ght try to attack you."

Tino's jaw dropped, "what? Why now? I mean, you've had plenty of chances before now!"

Berwald scratched the back of his head, almost like he was embarrassed, "'t's blood moon this time 'round. Instincts are high, 'nd I w'n't be 'ble to control myself."

Tino licked his lips, aware that Berwald's light eyes followed the motion, "Berwald...am I-I mean, is it possible that we could be-you know?"

Berwald glanced up and looked deeply into his eyes, "yes."

Then, the Swedish man was on him, tugging him close and bending down so that their lips almost touched, "yer my mate." Then, their lips connected.

It was like fire, Berwald thought as he feasted on the Finnish man's mouth, the need to possess the smaller man was terrifying. The wolf wasn't out for blood like he was with prey, it wanted this beings body, to have hold of his soul, and to let the slighter creature have his own.

He pulled back from Tino, letting the younger man gasp in fresh air.

"Tino..." the werewolf trailed off, not sure where to go, not sure how to tell the other man that he loved him.

Tino looked up at him, lips slightly swollen from the surprise kisses, "I know." He tugged the tall man back down to kiss him again.

They kissed like that for some time until the need was becoming to much; Berwald leaned back and tugged the other man into his arms, leading him back to the couch, wishing for them to be in a central place for their first mating.

He laid the paler man down on the soft fabric, staring into those eyes that he loved so much. Tino stared back at him, smiling softly after a moment, making him growl at the soft look on his mate's face. He leaned down once more.

It wasn't long before Berwald was coaxing the Finn to undress, first taking off his shirt, then undoing his pants, leaving him bare, except for his boxers, in front of the wolf, a blush on his cheeks.

Berwald studied his mate, lightly touching his soft skin, pressing kisses to his jaw when he had had his fill, "yer beau'iful mate."

Tino bit his bottom lip and let his hands wander to tangle into the hulking man's hair.

Berwald undressed himself as he stared down at him mate, not taking his eyes off of the lithe form.

Once he was done he leaned back enough so that Tino could look at him, the smaller's eyes wide with astonishment and appreciation.

"'Re you sure?" Berwald asked the other man once Tino had had enough, "I do't want to force you."

Tino reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, "I love you Berwald. I've wanted you, and this, for so long."

That was all the Swede needed.

Diving down he enveloped Tino into his arms, one hand going and slipping down the elastic of the platinum blonde's boxers, and the other going and cupping his neck, letting their lips connect in a long, continuous kiss.

Once both were fully unclothed Berwald stuck his own fingers into his mouth, soaking them with enough saliva to coat the extremities.

He carefully circled the Finn's rosy hole, pressing one finger inside swiftly, only just giving him any time to adjust before he assaulted his mouth again, leaving him no room to think or to mind what the buff blonde was doing.

Berwald wasted no time in stretching the smaller blonde, adding another finger during the process, watching with lust and pride as Tino adjusted and took them easily after a while.

Once the third finger was in the Swede was nearly panting with lust.

He pulled his fingers out of the other blonde, leaving him empty and causing him to whine in disappointment.

Berwald chuckled quietly, "shh Tino. 'Ll be in ya' in a second."

He licked the palm of his hand and spread the spit across his cock, he then looked up at Tino who was watching him, "'ll be gentle," he told the slighter blonde, hugging him close.

Tino looked into his eyes, "I know you will be."

Quickly, Berwald thrust, trying to make it as painless as possible.

Tino froze, screwing his eyes tightly closed and biting his bottom lip. The pain of being penetrated was bad, and only the thought of it being Berwald, now his mate, was making it bearable.

They stayed like that for several moments, Berwald completely still, Tino trying in vain to relax.

Berwald, when he spoke a few minutes later, sounded strained, "a'right?"

Tino nodded slowly, feeling slight pinpricks in the corner of his eyes, now aware of tears flowing down his face.

Berwald took a moment to swipe gently at one of the tear trails, making the liquid spread, before gently, experimentally, thrusting.

His full cock hit something inside of Tino that made him gasp, eyes flickering up to look at his mate, surprise clear in the darker depths.

Grinning, Berwald gave another small thrust, hitting the spot head on and making Tino see stars, "w-what is that?"

Berwald bit his own lip lightly before nosing along the other's jawline, "yer prostate."

Before Tino could say anything else Berwald was spearing him again, moving at a faster pace, harder than before.

Tino let the other rock into him, going at his own pace, trying to touch his own member. Suddenly, his offending hand was in the other's tight grip, Berwald glaring down at him like he did in the old days, "only I can touch you t'ere!"

Gulping, Tino nodded dumbly, allowing the other to thicken his thrusting, and then to stroke the smaller's cock, making pleasure pound into him from all angles.

He squirmed after a few minutes, "Berwald! I'm-I-ah!"

His release spurted from his member, landing on his own and Berwald's stomachs; making the werewolf growl in pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, and a few more cries from Tino, the other released inside his mate, letting his essence stain the velvety walls.

Berwald barely managed to catch himself before collapsing on top of Tino, instead turning them so that the smaller of the two was wedged between his hard body and the slightly rough fabric of the couch.

They lay like that, panting, for several minutes.

"So..."Tino said when he finally regained his breath, "what shall we tell Peter?"

Berwald glanced up at him for a moment before nuzzling his face into his hair, "Arthur and A'fred are already mated. He should know a 'ittle about it by now."

Tino flushed, "I really don't want to know about that!"

Berwald chuckled, "do't worry. Arthur wo't put out when P'ter's there."

Tino grimaced, mental images coming up, "great. I so needed to know that."

Berwald laughed openly then, tugging his new mate closer to him and snuggling into the couch deeper...


	3. You Run, I Chase

**Pairing: HRExChibitalia**

You Run, I Chase-by PS

Elizaveta stared out at the two children sitting together in the garden.

Little Feliciano with the small blonde boy's head in his lap, stroking the flaxen locks, petting his head and chattering away merrily; the German answering in soft tones every now and then.

The Hungarian woman, in a fit of glee, clasped her hands together, whirling around to look over at her Austrian employer, making her long hair fly.

"Mr. Roderich, sir, come and look! It's so sweet!" She beckoned to the brunette man who was sitting at his piano.

Roderich glanced up at her, "what is it this time Elizaveta? Not another villager selling kittens is it, you know how that ended last time." He rubbed at his temples, Feliciano had taken all of the kittens last time, setting them loose on his entire household.

Elizaveta shook her head calmly, "no, it's Feliciano and the young master, I think that our littler German master has found his mate!"

Roderich, curious, got up and walked over to stand beside her. He observed the children outside, "you may be right. If mates are close when they are children they will befriend each other and learn to love one another in other ways later on."

Elizaveta looked over at him, her jade eyes wide as she observed the musician; his eyes had taken on a misty effect and a small smile graced his lips. She smiled at him gently, "is that so? Well, one could only be but so lucky in such matters."

Roderich, brought out of his stupor by her soothing voice gave a short nod, "eh, yes. I will go…and compose now Elizaveta, you are free to do as you wish."

He hurried out of the room, the brown-haired woman watching him until she too left the room…

Feliciano finished his tirade about his brother, Romano, content to simply stroke the other boy's hair until he muttered softly, "Feliciano?"

The Italian glanced down at him, surprised to find himself gazing into azure eyes, he held the gaze, "si?"

The other boy paused for a moment before saying, "do you wish to leave Austria? To go home and see your family once more?"

Feliciano found himself overwhelmed with the question, "well, yes, of course. But I like it here, the people are, for the most part, kind and I met you here, so I am content for the moment."

The other boy sat up suddenly, startling the small Italian, "yes, but if you leave…will you not wish for me to follow you?"

Feliciano gazed at him, "what are you asking?"

The German bit his bottom lip, "I told you my secret a long time ago Feliciano, I am a strange creature, one that many do not appreciate, one that many fear. But I love you Feliciano, I love you more than I have every loved anything else in this world before!"

Feliciano simply sat, astounded by the turbulent feelings that the blonde boy was emitting, "I-I didn't know you felt this way…"

Keeping his eyes locked on the soft brown ones the slightly taller boy replied, "it is true Feliciano. Wherever you go, wherever you run I will go after you, I will chase you. I want to be with you, always."

They stared at each other until the native boy leaned forward, his eyes slowly shutting, and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's.

Feliciano, somewhat surprised simply let their lips touch, shutting his eyes though, so as not to destroy the moment.

After a few moments the German boy backed away, "I love you."

Feliciano stared right back at him, "I love you too."

They took one another's hands…


	4. Smoldering

**Pairing: PrussiaxAustria**

Smoldering-by PS

Roderich was sure that the albino man had been stalking him for month's now.

Whenever he went out, Gilbert was there; the man always pushed him around and made fun of him, but there seemed to be something smoldering behind those ruby eyes of his.

Something that the Austrian was almost scared of…

"Gilbert is simply being himself. You know how he is," Ludwig explained over wurst and cool beer, "he likes to scare you and joke around, but he'd never actually hurt anyone."

Roderich pulled a face at the blonde, "you do realize we are talking about your brother don't you? He is the epitome of violence and distaste."

Ludwig swallowed, "well, you don't have to be so blunt about it…maybe Gilbert is trying to get to know you in his own strange way."

Roderich crossed his arms, "following me around is trying to get to know me?"

The blonde stopped chewing, "he's stalking you?" There was a new edge to his voice, one that made the musician edgy.

"Yes, for some time now." He saw Ludwig's face, "why? Does it mean something?"

"No," Ludwig's voice was hesitant though, like he didn't believe it himself, "I'm sure its nothing. Look, I've got to go now Roderich, just don't worry about it, I'm sure Gilbert's…fine."

The taller man quickly pulled on his coat and walked out the door, leaving a very confused Austrian in his wake…

It was a few days later after that incident with Ludwig when Roderich finally saw the albino warrior again.

They were at Kiku's party, moonlight shining in the Japanese garden where Roderich sat alone, staring up at the night sky and thinking, the noise of the party still going on behind him.

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention, making him whirl and stare at the intruding Prussian. Gilbert stared at him for a minute, hands still positioned to hold the shrubbery out of his way, Roderich stared back.

After a moment the Austrian got up from his seat on a stone bench, "Gilbert, what a surprise." His tone suggested otherwise.

The albino quickly regained his usual cocky composure, "isn't it though? I saw you disappear earlier and thought I'd see if you had died out here."

Roderich furrowed his brows, arms limp at his sides, "oh? How thoughtful, but I'm to polite to die in someone's garden at a party. I'm sure you wouldn't show the same courtesy."

Gilbert frowned, "shut up Specks. So, I heard you had a talk with my bruder the other day. Sure that was fun." He snickered to himself and sidled closer to the brunette.

Roderich stiffened, wary of the other, "of course it was, I enjoy my talks with Ludwig very much, he's quite interesting."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed, "stay away from West if you know what's good. He isn't right for you."

Roderich's brows furrowed some more, confused and annoyed, "I beg your pardon? Ludwig and I are friends, and live in the same district. It would be rather hard not to see him at all. Besides, why should I do what you say?"

The Prussian man was suddenly very close, making Roderich flinch, "because," he breathed against the Austrian's lips, "I'm your Alpha."

Then he was turning away, Roderich gasping, "w-what? What do you mean 'my Alpha?'"

Gilbert called out over his shoulder, "ask West, he knows. That's why he acted so weird the other day after all."

Then, he was gone, through the bush, and Roderich, well, Roderich was up the creek without a paddle…

"What did he mean? Tell me!" Roderich slammed his fist down on the table, making the German man wince.

"I thought that Gilbert would have explained this to you Roderich, I mean, it's really none of my business-"

Ludwig was cut off as Roderich glared at him, snapping to him, "well he didn't obviously, and he dragged you into this, so tell me now Ludwig!"

The blonde remained quiet for a moment before speaking, "alright. Gilbert has…a secret. He sort of, might be, a werewolf."

Dead silence.

Then…

"What? That makes no plausible sense Ludwig, werewolves aren't real."The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes, "yes, they are. Look, the first born of werewolf families always get the werewolf genes, sometimes the second kid does too. In this case, I can also turn into a wolf on the full moon."

The Austrian stared at him, "great, now you think you're one too!"

Ludwig pouted, "I am! And it's rare for the second born to be-look, whatever! We're both werewolves like you hear about in the stories, change on the full moon, super strength and speed, and we enhanced senses as well."

Roderich grinned, crossing his arms, "no aversions to silver then?"

Ludwig huffed, "no. Look, this is serious Roderich. Gilbert is stalking you for a specific reason, a reason that I guarantee you won't like."

Roderich stifled a chuckle, "what? Is he going to turn me or something?"

The blonde shook his head slowly, expression grim, "nein. You are his mate."

Once again with the silence.

This time though, Roderich stayed quiet for a long time, then, "what does that even mean?"

Ludwig leaned back in his chair, "you are his biological match. You are his home, his sanctuary and safe zone, you keep him sane and he adores you unconditionally."

Roderich pursed his lips, "without his consent in other words."

Ludwig tilted his head to the side, "perhaps. Gilbert won't stop until he has you for his, ergo, he's stalking you."

Roderich shook his head rapidly, trying to clear it, "this makes no sense. Why me to start with if this is all true? I mean, he practically hates me!"

The blonde sighed, "sometimes mating happens that way. Whenever you have some sort of emotion towards your real mate you recognize them."

Roderich collapsed into the chair across from the German, "what am I supposed to do? I mean, if this is all real of course."

Ludwig smirked wryly, "you keep saying that. You know that this is real, don't you. About Gilbert though, I suppose you could try talking to him, maybe accepting his advances would make him back off."

Roderich raised his head, "maybe?"

Ludwig's smile grew vile, "that or he would really pursue you then."

Roderich paled.

Ludwig got up slowly, "he'll probably be around later, he'll also probably rant about me being here since my scent is lingering."

Roderich raised his head to look up at the blonde, "you mean, you can smell stuff like that?"

Ludwig shrugged, "sure, I can smell and hear all sorts of stuff. Its one of the perks of being a wolf."

Roderich watched him leave after that; he tapped his fingers against the table, it was going to be one of those nights…

It was around midnight when Gilbert came to see Roderich this time.

The Austrian was in bed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard a noise come from his window, he sat up just in time to see the Prussian climb in.

Roderich stared at him, stunned, as he waltzed in, coolly brushing away a stray leaf from his hair; must have climbed up that old tree then to the window.

"Hey Roddy," the red-eyed man said cheerfully, flashing a set of killer canines at him.

Roderich gulped, "G-Gilbert. What are you doing here?"

The albino walked closer, coming to sit at the foot of Roderich's bed, "I came to see you of course Specks! So, you and Ludwig had 'the talk' then? Bet that was loads of fun."

Talk of he and Ludwig's earlier conversation brought back an angry feeling, "why didn't you tell me?"

Gilbert looked unfazed, "I thought maybe you'd be smart enough to figure it out. But then my baby brother had to go and ruin it all with his blabber. Oh well, that's West for you."

Roderich glared at him, "I don't even know what all of this means!" He motioned with his hands between Gilbert and himself, "how can you be a werewolf? And how am I your mate?"

Gilbert leaned back against his elbows, "well, one, I was born this way, I am the firstborn after all, and my dad was a werewolf, so, tada! Two, you just are my mate. Guess we were both born with that one, no explanation there, all I know is that I have to be with you."

Roderich eyed him warily, "why do you have to be with me?"

Gilbert sighed dramatically, "well, there's this sort of weird law thing that once you recognize your true mate you have to have sex with them, or else you die."

Roderich paled, his flesh glowing like moonlight in the dark room, "w-what? Ludwig never mentioned that!"

Gilbert shrugged, "he probably never realized. After all, he and that damn Italian were intimate as soon as they met, which, coincidentally was also the time that Ludwig recognized him as mate."

Roderich's brows furrowed, "Feliciano and Ludwig are mates?"

Gilbert nodded, "yep. I guess the little guy's good for my bruder, certainly keeps him happy anyway."

Roderich just stared at him, analyzing the slightly taller man in the darkness of the room. Gilbert was lean, and long; the expression 'sex on legs' came to mind when he looked at him with his ivory hair, ruby eyes and pale skin. But Gilbert was mean, and dangerous.

"What does this mean?" Roderich didn't even realize that he was saying the words until he heard his own voice.

Gilbert's eyes were closed, "well, it means that I'm going to continue to stalk you until I'm so pressed to just take you. And once we have sex, well, let's just say you'll never have another person in your sexual life again. I won't allow it."

Roderich scoffed, "sounds very domineering of you."

Gilbert opened his eyes, just a bit, but enough to show the ruby irises, "well, I am your Alpha."

The albino suddenly sprang up from his place on the bed, startling the Austrian and also making him realize that he had sometime leaned closer to the Prussian.

"Well," Gilbert said, "I guess I've got to be going, now that everything is all cleared up."

Roderich bristled in anger, "everything is not cleared up! You still have to explain-"

"All in good time my dear Roddy. But for now, I bid you adieu."

Roderich was blushing as the albino sashayed away, leaving the brunette in the paleness of the moon alone…

The next week was normal. Except, of course, for Gilbert dropping by in the dead of night.

Roderich had begun to take his baths in the daytime, afraid that if he took them in the evening the albino would molest him in the tub, and he really didn't want to think about how unsanitary that was.

Their relationship really changed though when Roderich was sitting in one of his instrumental rooms, playing Mozart on the piano, idly watching his own fingers dance across the ivory keys, thinking while in a sentimental mood.

When he was finished with a piece he sighed to himself, setting his hands in his lap and hanging his head; a voice startled him, "you play beautifully."

Shocked, Roderich looked up quickly, catching sight of Gilbert leaning against the door frame of the room, his arms crossed portraying a strict person, but the almost soft look in his eye told otherwise.

The Austrian then remembered his manners, "thank you, its kind to say so."

Gilbert pushed himself off of the wall and walked further into the room, his eyes trained on the piano, "its true. The way you gracefully stroke the keys, almost like a caress, one that I long to discover for myself."

Roderich gulped, suddenly aware of how close the albino was, "Gilbert…" He had no idea of what to say.

The albino looked up at him, his red eyes shining, "Roderich…Roddy…can I kiss you?"

Roderich was surprised to say the least, simply expecting the Prussian man to dive in for a kiss, but he wasn't so surprised when Gilbert didn't wait for an answer, simply pushing forward to press his lips against the Austrian's.

It wasn't magical, it was more of a subtle smolder that Roderich longed to taste more exclusively; Their lips were pushed together so tightly that Roderich could barely decipher where one started and the other ended, he only knew one thing~ this was heaven.

It was minutes later when Gilbert pulled back, Roderich staring up at him through hazy eyes, his arms wrapped loosely around the albino's shoulders.

Gilbert smiled down at him, a feral edge set to his teeth, "well Roddy, didn't know you had it in you."

Then, he untangled himself from the brunette's embrace and marched cockily over to the door, only looking over his shoulder once he got there, "see you later darling."

Roderich watched him leave, emotions roiling inside…

He didn't see Gilbert again until the next week when he was at one of Alfred's smashing parties.

The smell of beer was overwhelming in the air and Roderich found himself jostled this way and that as he walked to one place to another.

The host of the evening could only be seen with his boyfriend, Arthur, near the bar, cozying up to him and prying him with drinks. Everyone else was a blur.

He was making his escape to the backyard when he bumped headfirst into someone, "sorry, I didn't-Vash?"

The blonde in front of him looked up, angry and surprised, "Roderich? What are you doing here?"

The Austrian raised a brow, "I was invited, it is a party after all."

The Swiss looked abashed, then made to move, "this party sucks. I'm leaving." He turned to leave when Roderich grabbed his forearm, "take me with you, its mad in here!"

They pushed through the crowd, both a little wary of the other, separating quickly when they made it out the door into the cool night air.

Roderich took a deep breath, "Alfred is an ass."

Vash huffed, "no kidding. He tried to convince my sister to come here tonight. She's much to young to!"

Roderich shook his head, "I don't know why Arthur puts up with him."

Vash shrugged, "maybe they have a bond, Alfred did grow up with him after all." Suddenly, their eyes met.

Awkward moment.

They stared at each other, the silence terse and gapping. Roderich took a deep breath, "Vash, I-"

He was suddenly cut off as a drunk Antonio ran from the other side of the yard, yelling with a shrieking Lovino on his arm. The Spaniard ran towards the pair and caught Vash by the arm, obliviously tugging him along.

Roderich watched in stunned silence as the blonde was pulled away and back into the house.

"To bad, Vash is always such charming company."

Roderich turned, watching Gilbert come out from the shadows, "what do you mean?"

Gilbert smiled at him, "well, I mean you two were always such good friends. Until of course the rift, and then, well, you two broke apart."

Roderich winced, hating to be reminded of his dead friendship, "yes…"

Gilbert continued, "but, you know what they say, everything happens for a reason and all that."

Roderich furrowed his brow, "why are you saying this?"

Gilbert edged closer, "I thought I could trust you to stay away from others who desire you, I mean, it's a shame that I had to pay my best friend to pull away that idiot from you."

Roderich gasped, "you mean, Antonio pulling Vash away was on purpose?"

Gilbert frowned, "of course, how else was I going to get him away from you? If I had done it myself I probably would have killed him."

Roderich inched away slowly, "Gilbert…I think I should go now…"

Suddenly, the brunette found himself up against the stone wall of the garden, "oh no you don't my petite flower, you're not going anywhere, not anymore!'

And then, Roderich found himself crushed in a kiss, his breath caught in his throat, frozen as Gilbert licked at his lips, partaking in them as though they were some foreign delicacy.

After a moment the musician found himself kissing back, folding himself to fit against the albino's hard body, fitting them together like perfect puzzle pieces.

Everything else seemed to disappear around them as Gilbert ran his hands down Roderich's sides, his hands coming to rest against his thighs, grabbing and lifting so that Roderich was wedged firmly between himself and the wall, stuck there helplessly until the brunette wrapped his long legs around the taller's waist.

Gilbert let out a throaty purr as he did this, pressing ever closer and continuing to devour his mouth.

Finally, when Roderich felt lightheaded from lack of oxygen, did Gilbert break away from him, red eyes blazing, "damn you! I can't do anything without thinking about you!" He leaned forward to attack the Austrian's neck then.

Roderich panted, the emotions and feelings that he was experiencing making color flash in front of his vision, "Gil-Gilbert, we have to stop this!"

The albino nibbled on his skin gently, "why?"

Roderich gasped and arched into him, "I don't want you to take me in Alfred's garden. The others might see!"

Gilbert growled, "no. Mine. No one else can see or have you!"

Roderich licked his lips, only half taking in the words and their meaning, "yes. Yours. Somewhere else, somewhere private. Not here."

Gilbert pulled back to look at him, his eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion, "Roderich…"

The purple-eyed man stared down at him from his higher post, cheeks flushed; never had Gilbert seen anything more beautiful, "not yet."

The albino forced himself to put on a smirk and pulled away from the musician; gently letting him down from his spot up the wall and stepping back from him, his aching groin protesting, "not yet mein Roderich, soon. But first, you should probably talk to someone that understands werewolf ways."

Then, slowly, he backed further away from the still flushed Austrian and wandered with fake carelessness back into the party, leaving a stunned and emotionally hurt Roderich behind…

The brunette avoided everyone the next day, annoyed with both himself and the albino for letting him get to carried away last night in their affairs.

He was just pouring himself a drink when his doorbell rang, making him sigh and go answer it.

On the other side was, surprise, surprise, Ludwig.

"Mein brother has told me that the full moon is coming up and that you need to know a few things. First of all, you need to know what werewolves do on the full moon. May we sit?"

Roderich begrudgingly led his pestering guest into the living room, sitting down in an armchair while Ludwig took the sofa, "well, go on then."

Ludwig cleared his throat, "there are two things that werewolves will either do on the full moon. If they are not mated then they will simply roam around the forest during their shift; if they are mated then they will go to their partner and look after them during their shift, maybe wanting them to go out in the woods with them or seeking attention, not of the sexual kind mind you, just affection."

Roderich crossed his arms, "well your brother will be getting none of those things. He refuses to affiliate himself with me at all, and therefore he may sit outside my window if he so chooses and howl at me all night long and not be let in."

Ludwig looked uncomfortable, "that's the thing though, if the mate will not let their werewolf partner in, then the wolf will simply break down every barrier until there is nothing separating themselves from their mate."

Roderich glared, "so if I don't let him in he's going to huff and puff until he blows my house down?'

Ludwig nodded, looking at everything but the brunette, "essentially, yes."

Roderich sighed and leaned so that his elbows rested on his knees, "why can't he just explain this all to me?"

Ludwig shrugged, "he's a complicated sort. And besides, he's probably out drinking with his friends again, so he's 'to busy' to explain, most likely."

The brunette rolled his eyes…

The full moon was getting closer, Roderich had looked it up.

When there was a world meeting that week many of the others seemed on edge, itching to get out of their seats and away from the confining room.

Roderich studied the uncomfortable ones, making note of who was a werewolf: Berwald, Heracles, Francis, Alfred, Antonio, and a few others all seemed to be rather peaky; and it seemed to be that the person sitting next to them was their mate, trying to silently comfort them as the meeting dragged on.

Finally, it seemed like everything snapped; Ludwig leapt out of his chair, knocking it backwards and growled out, "meeting dismissed!"

The meeting wasn't really even over yet since half of the countries hadn't gotten to speak, but no one was complaining and the crowd dispersed, Roderich feeling someone sidle up to him and grab his arm.

He twisted his head around to Gilbert hanging onto him, arm tight around his bicep; eyes glaring at anyone who came to close to the pair.

"What are you doing?" Roderich hissed to him, getting close to the other man so he could squeeze through the door.

Gilbert leaned into him, "making sure that no other wolf tries to get to you. Not everyone is mated yet."

Roderich tried to pry his arm loose, "we're not mated yet, so get off!"

Gilbert growled lowly, "not until I know you're safe."

He continued to drag the Austrian outside and into an unoccupied taxi that sat idly waiting for service on the curb, "1898 Hapsburg Street," the albino told the cabbie, closing the door behind himself and settling in beside the brunette.

Roderich snarled, "you better not be thinking that I'll let you into my house!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "of course not. I can always break in. Besides, I need to do a scenting of the place, make sure everything's in top shape for the full moon."

Roderich frowned at him, "'scenting?' What the hell is that?"

Gilbert looked out of the window on his side, "I go in and rub against things so your house smells like me. That way both the wolf and I will be appeased and no other wolf will come sniffing around for you."

Roderich was stunned, "hold on, what do you mean 'for me?' Ludwig told me unmated wolves go into the forest and run around, not hunt for potential mates!"

Gilbert drummed his fingers across his jean clad knee, "hmm. Ludwig. He's partly right though, most wolves do go into the woods. Some on the other hand, are searching for something specifically." He looked over at Roderich then, eyes serious as the cab slowed to a stop.

"Hapsburg Street," the man said, obviously waiting for them to get out and pay.

Gilbert obeyed the cabbie's silent wishes, opening the door and moving out of the way for Roderich and paying the man, shutting the door in the nick of time as the taxi drove off.

Roderich strolled up to his house, undoing the front gate and not bothering to hold it open, simply walking straight to the front door and unlocking it and letting himself in. He didn't lock it back.

He heard Gilbert come in a few moments later, but by then he was already in the kitchen, starting to make some lunch for himself, it was merely a coincidence though that there was enough for one more person.

He heard Gilbert shuffling around in different parts of the house, obviously doing his 'scenting' while examining the house.

By the time the albino showed up in the kitchen lunch was ready and the Austrian was getting plates and cups from the high shelves of his cabinets.

Gilbert watched silently and licked his lips as his mate's shirt rose up, "need a hand there Roddy?"

The Austrian rolled his eyes to himself, "no, of course not, I enjoy reaching for things I clearly can't reach."

Gilbert pursed his lips and stepped forward, "no need for sarcasm Roddy, just asking questions."

He stepped up to the counter and brushed up against the brunette, easily reaching the flat, porcelain china and setting it down of the other, "there you go Specks."

Roderich ignored him and served himself some lunch, moving out of the kitchen and into the dining room; Gilbert followed him momentarily with his own plate.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes until Roderich cleared his throat, "it's the full moon tomorrow…what will you be doing?"

Gilbert glanced up at him, "coming here. Pissing in your back yard to make sure that everyone knows that this is my territory. Then, I'm going to come in here and be with you." The silent 'duh' at the end of the sentence was present.

Roderich frowned at him, "and if I don't decide to let you in?"

Gilbert smirked over at him, "I've been house trained. I can open doors and all."

Roderich paled, "great…are you going to try and hump my leg if I let you in on my own accord?"

Gilbert shook his head, his shaggy hair swaying gently, "no. Just your lap." He laughed loudly when Roderich grimaced, "I'm kidding Specks. I'll just want to be by you for the most part…probably…I'm not really sure actually, this is the first time with a mate and all."

Roderich felt some sort of pride deep within him at being the only one to do this with Gilbert, "I see. I'll just have to make sure to put down newspaper for you then."

Gilbert glared, "oh ha, ha, ha."

How fake that laughter sounded…

Gilbert ended up staying at Roderich's all afternoon, sitting on the couch with the TV. on as he watched the Austrian move about, cleaning his house.

Roderich, on his part, was very aware of those scarlet eyes on him, for the most part, he ignored the Prussian werewolf invading his living area.

Gilbert helped him with dinner though; their movements so unconsciously in sync that it almost frightened Roderich.

Gilbert purposefully brushed up against the musician though, whenever he could, loving the heat from the smaller man's body.

They leaned against the kitchen counters as dinner cooked, Gilbert staring at the Austrian, Roderich staring pointedly at the ground, trying to ignore the Prussian.

Then, suddenly, Gilbert was there, trapping Roderich against the counter with his arms, his hulking figure casting out the light.

The amethyst eyed man stared up at him, gasping, "what are you doing?"

Gilbert didn't answer, his eyes were intense with heat as he leaned down and let their lips connect in a sudden kiss.

Roderich melted into it regardless, after the first initial seconds; he allowed for Gilbert to explore his mouth, licking at his lips and biting at the pink flesh and pull him up to sit on the counter.

He gasped when the Prussian pulled back, gnashing his teeth at the air, "you're killing me Specks."

Roderich let his hands tangle into the white hair as he was pulled back to those inviting lips; Gilbert pulling back, much to his dislike, after another minute, "don't know how much I want you…"

He pulled at Roderich's bottom lip with his upper teeth, "want to lay you out, all exposed, and just feel your skin all over…"

Roderich curled his fingers tighter into the now knotted eggshell locks, Gilbert continued his assault and speech, "I want to worship you're body, worship you…leave my kill at your feet and mount you…"

That sounded oddly wolf-like, Roderich thought as he blinked, tilting his head back to let the werewolf nibble at his neck, "Gilbert…"

"Yeah, have you screaming my name for hours, till its the only word you know, till its the only name you ever think about again." Those teeth were really sharp against his neck now.

Roderich pulled away, "Gilbert, stop. We can't. Not now."

Gilbert glared at him, eyes hazy, "you said soon, last time, in private. We're in your den, this is extremely private."

Roderich flushed despite himself, surprised that Gilbert had remembered his earlier words.

The werewolf watched him, eyes sharp and narrowed, "love your blush. Like the blood running under your skin, wonder what it'd feel like running over my tongue."

Okay, that was it.

Roderich pushed the wolf off of him, "stop it right now! You're upsetting me!" His voice broke a little at the end of that, despite his wishes.

That seemed to bring Gilbert back to his senses, "wha-oh crap! Roderich! I'm sorry, it's the moon, it's doing weird things to me."

Roderich slumped and slid off of the counter space, "it's okay…you just, I don't know, freaked me out a bit."

Gilbert bit his own bottom lip, "the wolf…its all animal, I'm really sorry."

Roderich glanced up at him and turned his head down, "Gilbert…did you really mean it? What you said? Do you really want to do all of that to me?"

The werewolf was quiet for a second, then, "yes," the answer so quiet, "I don't want to kill you though, I just want to explore and fuck you, but I don't want to make you bleed out or anything."

Roderich looked back up at him, "'lay my kill at your feet?' Isn't that a wolf courting ritual? A thing between wolf mates."

Gilbert looked down at the floor, "yeah…male wolves will present females with their fresh kills to please and court them. They want to show that they can provide for their mate."

Roderich gave him a small smile, "well, we're cooking now. So…you're not completely useless then."

Gilbert smiled, his teeth still a bit to sharp…

The next day Roderich slept all day, waking up at five o' clock to shower and dress in some comfortable clothes. He read, his mind preoccupied, as he continuously stared out the window and into the darkening sky.

Then, finally, the sky was completely dark and the moon was high in the sky.

A howl sounded suddenly, so close that the Austrian jumped, then, hurried to the back door.

There, in the darkness of the spacious backyard, was a lean silver wolf, circling around the gate set up around the area, lifting his leg up every now and then.

Roderich wrinkled his nose but quietly unlocked the door, tugging it open as to let the wolf in.

The creature swung it's head as the door opened and it's eyes pinpointed Roderich; it was then loping towards him, making Roderich stumble back, instinct kicking in.

The wolf paused in it's attempts, staring, it's eyes confused looking.

Roderich shook his head at himself and looked at the wolf, "I'm sorry. It's just…fight or flight I suppose. Please, come on in…you can…you know, understand me, right?"

The wolf rolled it's eyes and lolled it's tongue out, trotting inside and kicking the door closed behind it.

Roderich muttered under his breath, "guess that's a yes."

He watched as Gilbert, in wolf form, sniffed around the kitchen, looking back at Roderich every so often so as to assure himself that the Austrian was still there.

Finally, when he was apparently satisfied, Gilbert walked up Roderich and took his mouth gently in his mouth and tugged.

Roderich moved with him as the wolf walked, something in him telling him to go and follow this brilliant creature.

They went up the stairs and down into Roderich's room, the aristocrat going to sit on the bed as the wolf, Gilbert, sat down next to him, staring up into his face.

After a few minutes Roderich was becoming uncomfortable, so, he gnawed on his bottom lip, aware that the wolf was watching intensely, "I wonder how Feliciano deals with Ludwig and his shifts. It can't be as awkward as this."

Gilbert sneezed as if to say, those two, awkward, never. Roderich could nearly hear the sarcastic voice now.

"You know," he continued after a few moments of unbroken silence, "you could always come up on the bed, I'll just have to wash the sheets in the morning I suppose."

Without a moments hesitation Gilbert was up on the bed, close to Roderich, moving to lick at his ear, Roderich scoffed, "now I remember why I never had a dog."

But, he let Gilbert lick his face and sniff at him; after a while the wolf was no longer pleased with just the exposed skin, he gave a small growl and gripped Roderich's shirt in his teeth, jerking his head to dislodge it from it's tucked state.

Roderich glared, "oh no you're not. You can't be serious!" The look Gilbert gave him was completely and morosely serious.

So, slowly, Roderich took off his shirt, letting it crumple at the ground and leaning back on his hands to let Gilbert sniff him…

By the end of the night Roderich was stripped down to his boxers, Gilbert curled around him and serving as a pillow as the Austrian drifted to sleep…

Roderich was dimly aware that someone was stroking his cool skin and that his ear was being kissed, then, he woke up with a start.

"Relax," Gilbert's voice sounded from behind him, his scarred arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist, "it's just me."

Roderich licked his dry lips, "Gilbert…"

The Prussian ignored him in favor of running his nose over the Austrian's jugular vein, "god, you smell so good, like a blend of me and you."

Roderich bit his bottom lip, "Gilbert…"

Gilbert ignored him further, licking at his shoulder, his tongue a hit brand, "that's right baby, say my name, you'll be screaming it soon."

Roderich flushed richly, "Gilbert! What are you doing?"

The aristocrat was sharply turned around and onto his back, the albino hovering over him steadily, "I'm doing exactly what I want to do Roddy. Exactly what you want me to do."

Roderich couldn't voice his false protests as the taller man stroked his skin, leaning down and kissing him.

He pulled back after a minute though, holding Gilbert's head away from him, "take me then," he whispered in the space between their mouths, "make me your mate."

Gilbert growled and lunged…

The whole prepping process was a blur to Roderich who was to busy being kissed and touched to realize anything other than Gilbert's hands on him.

It was Gilbert spreading him out and leaning back on his haunches to stare at him when he finally became conscious of their situation.

He bit his lips as the albino examined his body, fingers levitating just out of reach from his skin.

Then, Gilbert was between his thighs, hips cradled in that space as he pressed his lips tenderly to Roderich's, "you're beautiful."

They continued kissing as Gilbert lubed himself and pressed against Roderich's unused hole; and then, he was in. A sudden, hot presence that startled the Austrian.

Gilbert soothed him with more kissed though, licking at his lips and smudging sloppy kisses against his cheeks, "don't cry Roddy, it'll get better." Roderich was then dimly aware of the small, dribbling tears that leaked from his eyes.

Gilbert groaned after a few moments, and Roderich let him, almost completely used to the feeling of having someone in him.

"You're so tight Roddy…you were made for this, made for me." He's growling against Roderich's clavicle bone, but the musician doesn't really mind because Gilbert is thrusting now, holding his hips in a bruising grip and gnashing his teeth at mid air.

Then, suddenly, there's a tensing in Roderich's muscles and he's crying out, "Gilbert!" and his hold on his lover's hair must be painful but the other man doesn't complain, he simply milks his mate's cock, helping him to ride out the sensations.

And then Gilbert is coming right after him, filling him full with his seed, growling out possessive words and terms, mostly a series of, "mine, you're mine, no one else's, mine!" And he's biting into Roderich's shoulder like there's no tomorrow.

They lay there, Gilbert still inside of Roderich, Roderich's fingers still weakly embedded in ivory hair, Gilbert loosening his teeth from the smaller man's neck and panting against the cooling sweat on his body.

"I lied." Gilbert whispers a few moments later as they lay there trying to control their breathing and after he's pulled out of the warm body.

Roderich's breath and heart stop and he turns his head quickly to look at the werewolf, "what?"

Gilbert takes a deep breath, "I wouldn't have died if I hadn't have mated with you. I just wanted you so fucking badly."

Roderich stares at him, eyes wide, for a minute, then, he's laughing. Chortling uncontrollably, and Gilbert's face is confused yet enlightened at the same time.

Finally, when he settles, Roderich leans into Gilbert's arms and curls close, "ok. That's ok. We would have done it anyway…eventually…"

Gilbert glares down at him, "prude."

Roderich smiled serenely, "prat."

Then, he pushes his head into Gilbert's pale chest, and Gilbert lets him…


	5. Show Me Your Fur

**Pairing: LithuaniaxPoland **

Show Me Your Fur (It's Fashionable)-by PS

Toris stared out into the night.

He was supposed to meet Ivan here, by their usual spot near the bridge where they met, but he didn't see the Russian man anywhere.

He gave a small sigh and stilled.

There was something in the bushes across from him, something that growled.

As the Lithuanian boy stared, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light of the moon, the beast appeared; a large silver wolf whose dark eyes shone with a strange energy.

Toris gasped. The creature lunged.

The brunette had no time to react before the wolf was on him, growling profusely, it's shiny teeth gleaming from above him, it was so close that Toris could smell it.

Suddenly, the creature grabbed at Toris' coat and snagged his head to one side, taking his shirt along with it, ripping both vestments. His pale shoulder was revealed to the animal, and then, all was whitened with pain.

The wolf's teeth were clamped hotly to his shoulder, not letting go, but not moving either. Just those devious noises that it was making, patient sounding in their own right.

As the pain continued Toris was vaguely aware that the wolf was now off of him and walking away slowly, turning it's head back to him every so steps as to see if he was still breathing…

The next morning Toris woke up in a strange bed, his head throbbing and his shoulder stinging.

Recalling the previous night he sat up quickly, ignored the flush of pain that movement brought, and slid down the fabric of a foreign nightshirt to reveal his pale skin.

There wasn't a mark on his shoulder anywhere.

"You've healed," a voice from the doorway said.

Toris turned and saw Ivan standing there, his arms crossed tight against his chest, his violet eyes gleaming strangely, and Toris swore that he could smell him from where he sat.

Toris licked his lips, "what? How could I have, I was just attacked yesterday!"

Ivan strode into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "what you are now contradicts that theory. You have healed, and that is all that matters."

The Lithuania's eyes went wide, "what?! How can you say that?! I was attacked! How are you not getting that? And how did I heal so quickly, and what do you mean 'what I am now?'"Ivan sighed, "simple. You are a werewolf."

Toris promptly passed out…

It was weeks later and Toris now knew the whole truth.

He was indeed a werewolf.

Ivan explained it simply to him, "you are a werewolf. You are stronger and faster than humans, you have better senses. You change into a wolf every full moon, you have a mate somewhere in the world."

Toris had glared at the ground, "but how did I become this way?"

Ivan had shifted uncomfortably, "I-I changed you. I wanted you to be like me…I, I am lonely. My pack has left me, and I wanted someone I could trust."

Toris had looked at him with skeptic eyes, "don't pretend. You just like causing others pain."

Ivan had glared at him then, and Toris recognized those eyes, they were the eyes of the silver wolf, "I do enjoy pain that is true. But still, I wanted you in my pack, I still do."

Toris had turned his face away from him, "what am I supposed to do now?"

Ivan had shrugged, "go on living your life. But stay away from humans on the full moon, and only come to run with me."

Toris had shaken his head, "no. I have to know, are there others like me? Like us?"

Ivan had nodded solemnly, "yes. We hide in plain sight, but the time for our arrival into public is fast approaching, by the end of the year we will tell the world of our population, there are to many of us now to simply hide."

Toris had stared at him with starry eyes, "are there more like me? Those who were bitten? Can I met them? They might be able to help me cope!"

Ivan had glared at him once more, but his eyes were softer this time, "you have me to help you…but…no. You are the first bitten werewolf that I have heard of. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even sure that it would be possible to turn you. I had read in our lore that it might happen, if by some miracle."

Toris had deflated, he was all alone, some weird freak of nature even to the freaks.

But, he at least was not entirely alone. He had Ivan, a freak of nature teacher that had originally set out to kill him…

The ringing woke Toris up, well, if he was honest, it brought him out of wicked thoughts that he was having way to early in the morning.

He sighed to himself and rolled over to pick up his green cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, like, it's me, Feliks. You want to come over or something?" The perky voice was almost to much, but it also made something in Toris perk up.

He shook his head at himself and spoke, "sure. What time?"

"Now." And that conversation was over with.

Toris looked down at his phone in spite for a second then got up to dress…

Toris always had to brace himself for the PINK of Feliks' house before he went in officially.

The yard looked nice, Toris had to admit, flowers were blooming and their fragrant scent caressed him gently through the breeze, making him relax just the slightest.

When the front door he was suddenly blinded by his senses.

Scent, floral and home. Sight, so beautiful and jaw-dropping. Sound, he could hear the sound of this creature's heartbeat, and it was beautiful. Touch, he was longing to reach out and run his fingers through that silky looking hair. Taste, he wanted to taste so badly.

"Toris! You're, like, finally here. About time. Want something to drink?"

Your essences, his wolf helpfully provided but the Lithuanian simply shook his head dumbly, following Feliks inside to the pink rooms that he knew lay ahead…

The Polish boy chattered about something while Toris simply sat and stared, wanting to edge closer to where the other male sat.

What was this? This strange sense of calm and yet the need to possess and claim that came along with the scent of this man.

The talking paused and Toris became aware that Feliks was staring at him, an odd expression on his face.

"Like, are you ok? You're being really quiet today."

Toris bit his lip, "just tired." And that wasn't a complete lie, he was really tired.

"Oh," Feliks said, "do you want to go home and rest or something?"

"No," Toris quickly replied, shaking his head rapidly, "I'd much rather be here with you."

Feliks' face turned a distinct shade of peony, "oh…anyway, we should, like, go get something to eat or something, I'm starving."

So am I, but not for food, Toris' wolf helpfully provided, staring out at the smaller male from human eyes. But the human side of the two opened his mouth, "sure. Where to?"

Those green eyes shone, "like, Francis totally opened his new restaurant the other day, we should go tomorrow, I heard it's, like, super good!"

Toris couldn't care less about the French man or about some new place, but, it obviously made Feliks to happy to think about it, so he quickly agreed, "sure."

Feliks leaped up from his seat, "great! Then let's go!"

Toris could only follow…

After an enthusiastic dinner, from Feliks' side, Toris dropped him back off at home then went over to Ivan's house, he had to know what these strange feelings towards the blonde were…

"Mate." Was all that Ivan said once Toris told him of his situation.

"What," the Lithuanian said, stunned as he stood near the fireplace of Ivan's large living room.

The Russian rolled his eyes, "mates. You two are mates. Scent is usually the first way to pick up who is your mate. I'm glad that you found yours so quickly."

Toris glared over at him, "quickly," he spat, "how am I supposed to convince Feliks that we are supposed mates?"

Ivan shrugged, "I don't know. You could always explain to him about werewolves and things, if you wanted. Or, perhaps he already knows about us. After all, family lines of werewolf heritage go way back."

Toris slumped against the wall, his hands resting against the cool wallpaper, "How can I tell him? He might think that I'm a freak…think that I'll hurt him…"

Ivan stared at him for a minute, then spoke, "mates always end up together. One way or another, whether the bond is forced or not, they end up together. Mates are drawn together, and will accept anything having to deal with the other…even psychopath's mates accept them, even if they do not approve of their methods."

Toris looked up at him, "how…are you speaking from experiences Ivan?"

The tall man looked away and into the fire, "it is…a trivial thing to be mated to one who fears and hates you. It makes the wolf inside agitated…fidgety around this certain person. It makes you want to take and claim…to consume."

Toris' eyes were wide as he brokenly whispered, "who?"

Ivan grinned wildly, his eyes taking that silvery effect once again, "My beloved Asian flower, Wang Yao."

Toris could only let the air stutter on it's way down his trachea…

Toris noticed the strange behavior of Ivan towards Yao during the group meetings that were required at Hetalia Industries; it was odd to watch the taller man gaze at the Asian man with reverence and a wild look in his eye. That look reminded the Lithuanian of the wolves in documentaries he'd seen before, documentaries about hunting.

"Is it just me, or is Ivan staring at that Chinese guy like, way to much?"

Toris glanced to his side where Feliks sat, toying with his blonde locks and chewing on a pink pencil, oh, how those soft lips parted when he went to stick that long instrument into his mouth, Toris wanted to lick…and bite.

He cut off those dark thoughts and answered his mate's question, "it's a…normal thing for Ivan. Don't worry…to much."

Feliks didn't look convinced, "but, like, he never looks at anyone else like that. I mean, he used to look at you all weird like, but recently it's stopped." Was that a hint of jealousy that Toris detected in the other boys voice? No, simply wishful thinking at the rate his luck was going.

"I hardly doubt that Ivan ever looked at me the way he's looking at Yao." God, he really hoped the man didn't. One would think that he had been a prime cut of steak back then if Ivan had stared at him in such a manner.

Feliks rolled his eyes, "like, you didn't see it when he looked at you back then. It was brutal. And weird…he's weird over all."

Toris felt an odd need to stand up for his old friend, but the need to make Feliks happy was stronger, "I guess you're right. I technically never saw it." He didn't comment on Ivan's weirdness deliberately, that would be striking to close to his own functions.

Feliks looked pleased as he agreed, going back to scribbling doodles on a piece of notebook paper as the meeting commenced…

The weeks drew on as such. Ivan would pine over Yao and growl at Toris if he mentioned it. Toris would pine after Feliks, and whine if the Polish man's name was mentioned in any context.

It was one day, when he sat in Ivan's dining room, reading the paper and drinking tea, when Ivan spoke to him frankly.

"He knows." That was all the Russian man said.

Toris spit out the mouthful of tea he had just taken, he coughed, "what?!"

Ivan looked mad and troubled, "he knows. He's known for weeks now. He went to those damned German brothers and questioned them. Then he went to my older sister and bullied her into talking, which mustn't have been difficult, she is such a crybaby after all-"

"Carry on and get to the important part!" Toris interjected, his pulse rising.

Ivan glared at him, "he knows. About you, about me, about all of the werewolf community! He could wipe us out now with the information he has, but not if you get to him first. Tell him, tell him about the mating and all of this. Now!"

Toris, stunned and unable to comprehend, did as the Russian ordered, he stumbled from his chair and out the door, into the blinding cold of the snow outside…

Feliks sat across from his now, his cup on it's saucer, the tea inside of it untouched, he spoke two words, "I know."

Toris gulped, "I know you know. Ivan told me that you went about questioning people."

Feliks glared at him easily, "not about the lycanthropy you idiot. I, like, know about the whole mating thing. Ludwig told me about it."

Toris stared, "L-Ludwig?!"

Feliks rolled his eyes and set his drink down on the table, crossing his arms, "yes, Ludwig. I have to say though, his dumb brother, Gilbert, dropped in some hints and helpful tips as well."

Toris bit his lip, "Feliks…"

The blonde went on, getting up now and pacing the expanse of the living room, "I understand now why you were acting all weird. It all, like, makes sense. Is it true though, the smell thing?"

Toris nodded dumbly, "yes…you're different than others, you stand out to me in a crowd."

Feliks, amazingly, smiled at him, "that's, like, totally sweet. Anything else?"

Toris felt the need to reveal everything, and when had he ever been strong enough to hold against his needs? "I always want to be by you, to hold you, and touch you. It makes me feel weak when you're not near. The wolf wants me to just take you, now, and then, whenever."

Feliks looked flushed, "you can communicate with him? The wolf, I mean."

Toris nodded again, "he's…more presumptuous and grueling in his attempts to get to you."

Feliks bit his lip, "if…if I accept this mating…will you, like, stay with me? Forever?"

"There will never be anyone else in the world besides you," the wolf said through Toris' mouth.

Feliks smiled at him then, a genuine thing that made everything else in the room darken and fade away.

And then, they were kissing.

Toris didn't know who acted first, but all he knew was that he was touching Feliks, was holding him close, and that he was never letting go…


	6. Red Like My Eyes, Red Like Your Blood

**Pairing: RomaniaxBulgaria**

Red Like My Eyes, Red Like Your Blood-by PS

The constant struggle between the bloodlust and the beast was a daunting burden.

Romania was one of the strangest creatures in the Night Realm; he was a half breed, a hybrid mix of vampire and werewolf genes alike.

The moon did strange things to him, it called and beckoned him, telling him to kill all year long, telling him to maim in either his human or animal form. There was only truly one person that he would never destroy, his destiny chosen mate, Bulgaria.

The brunette was patient with him, teaching him that he could enjoy the world, that he was not sired to burn it down during the witching hour.

He cared greatly for Bulgaria, loved him even, he just never acted on those feelings before, not like the beast was telling him to anyway…

It was dusk.

Romania found himself, coming to from a blackened state, in an abandoned town, it's remnants crumbling like a sweet bread, crows the only thing keeping the ruby-eyed man company.

Until Bulgaria showed up.

Romania didn't know how the other male found him, but he was just suddenly there, kneeling down in front of the half-breed where he sat on his haunches, wiping the blood from his mouth away with a damp cloth.

Romania stared up at him, "why are you here?"

Bulgaria rolled his eyes, but an enduring smile was on his face, "I was worried about you. They told me that there had been an attack…I recognized your handy work."

Romania ignored that bit, "how did you find me?"

Bulgaria looked a tad bit concerned and hesitant, "you…you do realize where you are, don't you?"

When the Romanian shook his head Bulgaria looked away, "you came back to your home village. I guess you were seeking comfort, or nostalgia."

Romania was surprised; he carefully looked around from where they sat. Ah, now he remembered this place. It was more beautiful centuries ago, when it was first made. It was alive then.

"I…I suppose so…Bulgaria, who did I attack?"

The Bulgarian winced, "you…it was…no one important. I'm sure they had it coming to them."

Romania grabbed the other man's wrist, stopping the gentle cleaning, "no. No one should endure what I put my victims through, it is horrid. I lose myself in their pain."

Bulgaria bit his lip, "it was that Hungarian girl. But don't worry, she's fine!"

The Romanian looked to the side, letting his hair hang low in his eyes, "did I take her blood?"

"Yes." The answer was swift and blunt. "You only took a small amount, but the damage is done, she knows what you are."

Romania rolled his eyes, "she already knew. She started the spreading of the rumor that said I was a vampire. She only got it half right though." He gave a bitter smile, thinking of those that had tried to protect him from her vicious rumors, those that had died because of it.

A smooth hand slid into his own, grasping him, centering him once more, "it's ok. I don't think she'll be crossing you anytime soon, if that's any consolation."

Romania shrugged, watching a crow pick at the bones of a dead animal, "she will be back to do more damage. That is her way, and I can respect her laborious efforts to thwart me and my attempts to live my life."

Bulgaria's hand latched onto his other wrist, "don't say such things! I can't stand to think about you ever giving into her!"

Romania looked back to see tears in those bright eyes, those orbs that he could get lost in. Without thinking he leaned forward and cupped his the smaller boy's face with one of his hands, Bulgaria still attached to his wrist, "don't cry mica mea iubire, I can't stand your tears."

Bulgaria let those tears fall now, "if you surrender to her, or anyone…you would leave."

Romania's eyes hardened, "never. I would fight with everything I have in me to return to you. Always."

Bulgaria smiled at him, "great. Now we sound like some clichéd romance novel that teen girls read."

Romania grinned down at his glistening face, his fangs just showing, "as long as I'm the dashing hero and you're my damsel in distress."

Bulgaria laughed, a carefree sound, and lightly hit his chest, "not on your life!"

The Romanian's smile turned gentle then, "you are my life. I am nothing without you."

Bulgaria smirked at him, "hmm…I guess I could live an eternity with you." He then tilted his chin up and let his lips connect with the hybrids.

Romania could hear the blood thrumming underneath Bulgaria's thin tissues of skin, but he had no desire to bite…at least, not to bite so as to kill…


End file.
